Unwanted
by QuistisTrepe1402
Summary: This story is about Quistis' feelings about Squall at the beginning of the game. It just came to me one night while listening to Avril Lavigne...Please Review!


Unwanted  
  
  
  
By: QuistisTrepe1402  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own FF 8 or the song "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne  
  
A/N- this Fic is Quistis' feelings about Squall and how cold he is to her at the beginning of the game.  
  
  
  
All that I did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands,  
  
That's how it went.  
  
I had a smile on my face,  
  
And I set him straight.  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah.  
  
I wanted to know you. I wanted to show you.  
  
  
  
Quistis- You really are an exelent student. Even that dance was perfect.  
  
Squall- Thank you..yes?  
  
Quistis- So, you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't Stand being around me?  
  
Squall- .Whatever. You're an Instructor, and I'm your student. It's kind of Akward when you don't say anything.  
  
Quistis- That's true. I was like that myself.Oh. I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me. I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the 'Secret Area'. It's where students secretly Meet up after curfew. It's inside the training center.  
  
Squall- What do you want to do there? Are we going to tell everyone they're Violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the Disciplinary Committee.  
  
Quistis- Go get changed and meet me in front of the Training Center. This will be my last order.  
  
~*~You don't know me. Don't ignore me.  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out. You don't know me, Don't ignore me. If you had your way You'd just shut me up, Make me go away.~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*In the Secret Area*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- I haven't been here for a while..What time is it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall- It's after midnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- Oh well.I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an Instructor as of now. I am a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe We'll end up working together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall- ..Oh really?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~No I just don't understand  
  
Why you won't talk to me.  
  
It hurts  
  
That I'm so unwanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to know you.  
  
I wanted to show you.  
  
  
  
  
  
You don't know me,  
  
Don't ignore me.  
  
You just shut me out.  
  
You don't know me,  
  
Don't ignore me.  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away. ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- Is that all you're going to say?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall- If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- They told me that I failed as an Instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities. I was a SeeD by the age of 15, Got my Instructor licence at 17. It's only been a year since I got it..I wonder where I went wrong...I did my best.Are you listening?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~I tried to belong.  
  
It didn't seem wrong.  
  
My head aches!  
  
It's been so long  
  
I'll write this song.  
  
If that's what it take.  
  
  
  
  
  
You don't know me,  
  
Don't ignore me.  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out.  
  
You don't know me,  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
If you had your way,  
  
You'd just shut me up,  
  
Make me go away.~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall- Are you done yet? I don't want to talk about it. What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- I'm not asking you to say anything! I just want you to listen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall- Then go talk to a wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- Aren't there times when you want to share feelings with someone?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall- Everyone has to take care of themselves. I don't want to carry  
  
Anyone's burden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Squall leaves*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- .no leadership qualities.failed Instructor.perhaps they're right..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~You don't know me.  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out.  
  
You don't know me.  
  
Don't ignore me.  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up,  
  
Make me go away.  
  
Make me go away.  
  
Make me go away! ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Outside the training center*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis- Squall, It's not like everyone can get by on their own  
  
You know.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Quistis leaves*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall- Says who?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I just had this idea when I heard this song. A bit weird I know, but it sounded better in my head..please review anyway! 


End file.
